


No Longer Here

by IcedBloo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedBloo/pseuds/IcedBloo
Summary: A short one shot about Kaiba reminiscing about a love lost.I have to thank my wonderful boyfriend for proof reading for me. For some time, I had been wanting to post a one shot for Kaiba; but I always felt that I wasn’t a great writer or that I couldn't fully grasp Kaiba's multi-faceted personality. Long time fan here and I'm really just trying to bring some more joy to us introverts that are struggling through the quarantine with the lack of content readily available for Kaiba.Well without further ado...Please enjoy my short one-shot. Further author thoughts from your author will be at the end.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto & You, Kaiba Seto/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	No Longer Here

_ Pitter pat, pitter pat, pitter pat... _

The rain outside started to slowly trickle down the window pane. A single table and chair sat in front of the fireplace at the Kaiba mansion. Kaiba sat in front of his fireplace, a cuban cigar in hand and a glass of whiskey on the rocks close by. There was no one else around, silence was all that surrounded him in this massive mansion.

_ Crackle, crackle, crackle... _

The fire danced and fluttered on the wood that was lit in the fireplace. The lighter on the table was picked up and brought close enough to bring the cigar in Kaiba’s hand to life. A long drag was taken and exhaled with the precision of practice of often usage. The smoke lingered in the air as the sound of the rain got louder.

“ _ Seto, did you know that my favorite kind of days are rainy days _ .” he recalled the voice of the one who once was here. He hated these kinds of days as it reminded him of her, the one who got away. Only when he was alone would he admit that he never deserved her...she was too good for him and he had exhausted her love and patience for him.

A sip of the whisky brought back the memories of her perfume. That musky and alluring perfume that she used to wear. The smell that was all hers when he drove her over the edge repeatedly in his arms. How many nights and days he lost himself in those beautiful curves that adorned her body.

_ “Seto, make love to me.”  _ her hitched voice moaned as she clinged to his shirt. Her sensual body contorted to the will of her heart’s master as he lovingly teased her thighs. Slowly he inched his hands closer to her covered sex. His lips busied themselves with her neck as her delicious voice moaned _ “ Seto, you tease me too much. Just have your way with me.”  _

Abruptly Kaiba arose from his chair, it was absurd to remember her, after all it had been some time since she hadn’t been around. He made his way to his desk to turn the speaker on to play anything to distract his mind from reminding him of her. The small device started playing the station that it had last been left on. 

_ Dime, ¿Cómo le explico a mi destino que ya no estás ahí? _

_ Dime, ¿Cómo haré para desprenderme de este frenesí?1 _

Her flush body pressed against him as he repeatedly administered his caresses on her chest, slowly dragging his fingers down from her breasts to her navel and ultimately making its slow descent to her bundle of nerves that was beautifully adorning her folds. “Fuck, Seto.” moaned her mouth as her voice raised in pitch. The musky smell of her perfume and her sex were intoxicating as he lapped her with his skilled mouth. 

_ Nena, discúlpame, y si te ilusioné, yo no lo quise hacer _

_ Sé que en el amor, cuando es real, ese vuelve, vuelve _

_ Pero, ¿Cómo olvidar tu piel? ¿Y cómo olvidarte, mujer? _

_ Ya no puedo, girl, ya no puedo, girl2 _

Kaiba made his way to the window pane as the rain was finally pouring down heavily, the emotions in his eyes reflected the turmoil that the rain was causing outside. 

“Fuck you Seto! I’m leaving you! You don’t love me and frankly I’m done with waiting for a man who will never truly make me his priority. You are a brilliant man but a horrendous partner. I hope you truly do find happiness, Seto but I don’t think I’m the person meant to stay with you forever.” her voice shouted as she gathered her packed belongings. “Don’t think I will ever take you back if you leave. You are nothing without me.” Kaiba shouted as he stood there scowling at her. “Goodbye Seto.” she whispered as she crossed the threshold of the mansion entrance never to be seen in it again. Kaiba pulled out a small jewelry box from his pants pocket and left it at the entrance, hoping she would come back because his pride would not let him chase after her.

Kaiba dragged another pull of the cigar and put out the cigar in the whiskey glass.Quickly he turned the speaker off and made his way out of the room. He hated these rainy days because it always led his mind to recollect those memories that haunted him of how he lost the woman he loves. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 1 Song: Me Rehúso by Danny Ocean  
> English: Tell me, How do you expect me to tell my destiny that you are no longer here?  
> Tell me, How do you expect me to walk away from this frenzy?
> 
> 2 Song: Me Rehúso by Danny Ocean  
> English:  
> Baby, forgive me, and if I made you believe in this illusion,  
> I didn’t want to do this to you  
> I know in love, when it's real, it will return, return  
> But How can I forget about your body? And how do I forget you, woman?  
> I can’t do it, girl, I can’t do it, girl
> 
> Author's Note: It was hard to type for Kaiba, while I admire his complexity. There is a fine line of over-exaggerating his passion and aloofness. I actually had been encouraged by my boyfriend to start writing fanfic for Kaiba. Many of you may not know but Kaiba and Yu-Gi_OH had a golden era of fanfic on Fanfiction.net and Quizilla. We had several talented writers to choose from and its a shame that a lot of their works are no longer here. I think that I would like to dedicate some of my work to those writers whom got me through some dark times in my life. Not sure if many of you will actually read this section but for those of you who do, please do leave feed back and let me know what you think. Please do refrain from commenting nasty things, thank you.


End file.
